Prospective Student
by Dark Ice Dragon
Summary: ·Noblesse/Eclipse Hunter·Frankenstein meets a new prospective student of YeLan High School.
1. Part 1

**Summary**: ·Noblesse/Eclipse Hunter· Frankenstein meets a new prospective student of YeLan High School.

Written for Lucathia Rykatu for Yuletide.

To the Noblesse fans, no, that is not a typo. ;)

For the timeline, Noblesse is shifted forward a couple of years.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>Prospective Student<strong>******

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

><p>Frankenstein flicked through a number of document windows as he waited for his prospective new student to arrive at his office. He wasn't sure what to make of Daren Avery though – his documents were official and everything was accounted for, but when Tao dug a little deeper, Daren was nowhere to be found. The people had been thorough, Frankenstein gave them that, creating documents from primary school to Daren's last high school, but no more – there were no records of Daren's attendance, sick files, report cards, no pictures. And then when Tao showed him Daren's picture…<p>

He sighed, taking his glasses off. The door opened just then, a boy and his father entering.

So it hadn't been a trick of the light or camera: Daren Avery really did have silver hair. But his aura was very much human; how interesting… Then again – humans nowadays naturally came in all different colours, attested by Daren's father and his blue hair.

Frankenstein greeted them with a smile and covertly watched them as they moved towards his desk. Daren moved silently and while there was some hesitation to his steps, Daren moved like he was aware of every part of himself, ready to fight instantly. Daren paused after checking all possible exits and entrances (done in one casual sweep of the room) when his gaze rested on Frankenstein. He made sure to mute his interest and Daren glanced down at his own shoes. Hm. Both acts weren't fake, done instantly and without much thought.

As for his father, Theodore, it was rather obvious he wasn't sure how to react around his 'son' (there were further inconsistencies with his background, and Tao had mentioned there were definitely missing documents. Theodore didn't act like he had been mind controlled, however.) – he was familiar with Daren, yes, easy in his presence, but he watched Daren too, like he wasn't sure how he would react.

It was when Daren stopped briefly, just before pulling out his chair that Frankenstein paid special attention. There were light grooves on the back of his chair when Daren lifted his hand away and Frankenstein's lip twitched at the sight of it. So Daren was far stronger than a regular human, but he had better control over it.

"Well," Frankenstein said, smiling further, "I don't think there's a need for a formal test." Not when his tests would be easily overwhelmed, and if Daren was trying to hide, it would be best to not have him do something that would point him out before he had even been in one day. "May I congratulate you on your successful entry to YeLan High School."

Theodore's eyes widened in surprise, Daren's expression following him a second later. "Really?"

He nodded. "I _am_the chairman of this school – I can see that you have been trained very well."

Both Daren and Theodore stilled.

"So, if you could speak to the admin staff, you can be registered fully and can start tomorrow," Frankenstein continued, pretending to miss their slip.

"I – thank you," Daren said, a grin lighting his face, making his glasses skew.

Frankenstein watched them leave before turning his attention to his documents again. He would have an eye kept on Daren, just in case of course, to make sure he wasn't as big a trouble magnet as the last transfer students he knew.

But even if he was, the school was well equipped to protect him.

* * *

><p>I'd wanted to put in that the reason for YeLan being made was all the situations Shinwoo, Ikhan and Yuna found themselves in, but it didn't quite fit.<p> 


	2. Part 2

**Summary**: ·Noblesse/Eclipse Hunter· Tao wants M-21 to meet the new student.

Set post-series for Noblesse, pre-series for EH.

Waaaaugh, I want a plot for this. ;_;

I guess…I'm going for the trio's and everyone else from Noblesse actually _lived_ the one-hundred years in between now? O_o;; M-21 definitely seems to be showing it. Either that or the trio-ship is showing through. XDD;;

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>Prospective Student<strong>******

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

><p>"Yo!" That was all the warning M-21 got before Tao slung an arm around his shoulders, Takeo coming up on his other side. "Your little brother is here!"<p>

M-21 groaned, shaking Tao's arm off. "He's not my little brother." But the argument was useless and well-worn already, even though it had only been a couple of days since Tao had started his background check on a certain Daren Avery.

"Well, he can't be your kid," Tao said, peering at him and both M-21 and Takeo spluttered, "or maybe he's-" M-21 clasped a hand over Tao's mouth to stop him from continuing, his face burning.

"I'm not the only one with strange hair colour," M-21 pointed out, and Takeo elbowed him in the side for attempting to divert Tao's attention to him.

"Pfft. We have a kid who's suddenly transferring out of nowhere, with no background whatsoever, and, most importantly, has _silver hair_."

"And if Daren had purple-" Takeo elbowed him again.

"Yup! Anyway, he and his dad just went into the Boss' office, so we might be able to catch them when they leave!"

And he and Takeo really didn't have that much of a choice when Tao had that glint in his eye…

It didn't take them that long to reach Frankenstein's office, but two people were already leaving, a blue-haired man and a silver-haired, glasses-wearing boy beside him. They bowed as they walked past, and M-21's nose flared as they did, the acrid scent of steel clinging to the boy far stronger than the scent of metal and electricity hung around Tao or smoke and gun oil on Takeo.

"You all right?" Takeo asked him once the two had gone out of earshot.

"Yeah…" M-21 said, glancing back. Where did he live or do to have _that_ scent?

Tao, as usual, didn't knock before entering Frankenstein's office but Frankenstein looked up to them, smiling without a trace of an aura once the door was closed. That was a good sign.

"We have a new student at YeLan," Frankenstein informed them cheerfully, "but we will be keeping an eye on him – Daren and his father are hiding something, and I want to make sure that the school won't be harmed by it."

Tao coughed. Frankenstein's cleanliness streak had calmed down somewhat after YeLan had become the battle school it was famed for (and after Ezart had enrolled – they had made sure to stay out of Frankenstein's way for a _month_ when they realised just how much damage Ezart was capable of by himself) so they were no longer as wary about damaging the school building as before, but the protectiveness they all had over the student body was still the same as it ever was.

M-21 frowned slightly. "Daren…smelled like steel," he offered hesitantly, feeling as if it wasn't something important.

"Yeah," Tao said, nodding. "When he was walking, there was a weird echo there, like hollow metal."

They glanced at Takeo, who stared back them, panicked. "I didn't notice anything."

Frankenstein hummed, steepling his fingers. "He's strong enough to leave dents in my chair. Clearly, there is more than meets the eye regarding Daren. Well," he said, leaning back, "we will have to continue our research on Daren."

"Righto, Boss!" Tao said, giving him a jaunty salute. Frankenstein smiled and nodded to them before they turned to go.

Once they were out the office, Tao turned to them, grinning. "It's nearing lunch, so we should get something to eat."

"Seira's working here today, then," Takeo said dryly.

"Heh, yeah, she is."

Together, they started to make their way to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Oh, I guess plot <em>did<em> show up! XDD I guess we might get an outsider's perspective of what happens in EH, or the Noblesse crew trying to work out what happened to Daren. Or both.

…This verse is certainly developing, anyway. XDDDD


End file.
